Namesake
by strangely off-key
Summary: in which both Potter boys meet their namesakes
1. Chapter 1: Severus

"In you go, Mr. Potter," encouraged Professor Longbottom, pushing Albus gently into Professor McGonagall's office. "I'm sure the Headmistress will be here shortly."

It was cold inside the office, despite the fire in the grate, and Albus shivered as he entered, gazing around himself at the portraits lining the walls.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said a portrait of a very old man, with a long silver beard and half-spectacles perched on a crooked nose. "I had wondered when I might be seeing you – your brother James is a frequent visitor, I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry if James bothers you, Professor. I'm Albus Potter," the young boy said timidly, and at these words, a gentle smile formed on the old man's face, even as his brilliant blue eyes filled with tears.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Albus," he said, smiling gently at him. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

Albus gaped at Dumbledore, his eyes – the exact shade of Lily's – wide in his young face. "I've heard lots about you, Professor," he exclaimed, before a thought dawned on him. "Is Professor Snape's portrait here too? I wanted to meet him."

"I think that could be arranged," the old man said, turning to the portrait hanging next to his. It depicted a thin, sallow-faced man, with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, leaning against the frame – asleep, it seemed. "Severus? It seems you have a visitor."

Albus jumped as Professor Severus Snape's eyes flew open – coal black and unreadable, and when they caught Albus' face, he heaved a sigh. "_Another_ Potter?"

"I don't…um…I-," the young boy stuttered. "I wanted to meet you, sir."

"It's been an absolute _pleasure,_" he drawled. "Is that all?"

"I…um…well…my dad really admired you, Professor Snape. I was named for you, see – Albus Severus Potter," the boy stammered, and at these words, Snape looked down into Albus' eyes – the exact shade of Lily's – and smiled for the first time in a very long while.

"I had so hoped one of you would inherit Lily's eyes."


	2. Chapter 2: Sirius

"Go on, Lily," urged a tall, brown-eyed boy, with a thin face and untidy black hair, elbowing the smaller, red-haired girl beside him.

"I'm not doing it," she protested, her warm brown eyes narrowed. "I thought you were the one who wanted to talk to him, James."

It was silent for a long moment as the older boy – James – stared at man in the portrait they had come to see – thin and gangling, with shaggy black hair and a drawn, pale face.

"Uh, Sirius?" he tried. "Padfoot?"

James jumped as Sirius' eyes blinked open, coal black and lonely-looking, and when they caught James's face, he looked taken aback. "Who…?"

"I'm…um…I don't…my Dad is your Godson," the young boy stuttered, and Sirius stared at him for a moment before a wide grin stretched across his face.

"I mean you're… Harry's son?" he laughed, eyes dancing. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"I'm James," the boy said, reluctance forgotten. "I'm eleven, Albus is ten, and Lily is eight."

"Lily and James," he murmured, more to himself than to anyone else, smiling fondly, as if his world had just brightened considerable. "I should have known…but _Albus…_really, Harry?"

"I really just wanted to meet you," James continued. "I'm named for you – _James Sirius Potter__._"

It was very quiet for a long stretch before Sirius spoke. "Where _is_ Harry?" he asked quietly. "I'd like to see him."

"I think he went upstairs, to your old room…he said that I should talk to you myself."

"I asked Dad," exclaimed a tall, skinny boy with green eyes, thundering down the stairs and bursting into the room. "I think the thought of seeing you again shook him up pretty bad – he still wants to though," he assured Sirius hastily. "I just don't think he ever really got over your death," he added quietly.

"I bet you're tired of hearing it – I know Harry certainly was – but you look just like James…" the man in the portrait said, chuckling to himself as the young boy sighed. "It seems, however, you're the only one with Lily's eyes."

"Yeah. I know," the boy huffed, before turning back the way he had come. "I'll go get him."

"I'll come," Lily volunteered. "C'mon, James."

"But-" It didn't take long for James to catch on. "Oh. Okay."

It wasn't long before their voices could be heard outside the door.

"C'_mon, _Dad," Lily called impatiently, stamping her foot, and a smile crept across Sirius' face as the door swung open and Harry James Potter himself entered the room.

It was strange how little he had changed – his eyes were still young and wise in equal measure, so like Lily's, and his father's untidy black hair fell unevenly across his forehead, hiding his lightning scar as Harry's eyes flickered up to meet his Godfather's gaze, begging for the answer to a question neither of them could answer.

It was silent for a very long time before Sirius spoke, a beaming smile lighting his face as he looked down at his Godson.

"I'm _so very_ proud of you."


End file.
